


In The Morning

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Secret Relationship, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Byleth wakes up and realizes it was not a dream





	In The Morning

Byleth turned in the bed. She was having one of the best dreams she’s ever had. She was kissed by Felix and then she ended up in Claude’s room. When she was in his room, he had done some unspeakable things to her. Dreaming about it got her a little excited. ‘ _ I can't believe I am having this dream about my students. I am a bad professor. I suppose it’s better to dream about it than to actually do it.’  _ Byleth thought to herself in her sleep. She felt a hand brush her face. Her eyes shot open. A pair of green eyes were staring back at her.

“Good morning Teach. How did you sleep?” Byleth sat up quickly in the bed. She took a gander underneath the blanket she was under. She was naked. And from a quick glance, she saw that he was in his underwear. She covered herself quickly.

“Oh no. We didn't… did we?” Claude looked a little upset.

“Would it be a bad thing if we did?” Byleth was slowly dying. She got up to gather her clothing. “Where are you going? Won't you stay a little longer? I like seeing your sleeping face.”

“I have already stayed too long. I have to go get ready for class.” Claude got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

“It’s a little too late for that,” Claude said. Byleth looked at him intently.

“What time is it?”

“Class was supposed to start like an hour and a half or so ago.” Byleth stomped her feet.

“Why didn't you wake me up Claude? Now everyone is going to be looking for me. When Rhea hears I missed a class she’s going to start asking questions. This has turned into a complete mess.” Byleth was rambling. Claude laughed as she struggled to put her underwear on. She glared at him. “You think this is funny!?” Claude waved his hand in defense.

“Wait, Calm down now Teach. No one is going to be looking for you. I gave Rhea a ‘letter’ from you saying that you had something to take care of outside of the Monastery and you will be back later in the afternoon to resume our lesson.” Claude grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him. He nibbled on her stomach. “Now get back in bed with me. I was enjoying your company.” Byleth pushed away.

“We can't do that. Besides I need to go… get clean… I can't teach the class-” Byleth was interrupted by a knock on the door. She grabbed her clothes quickly. Claude stood up.

“Who may that be?” he asked. Claude moved over to the door and Byleth hid by the bed.

“Claude! Are you in there?” 

“I am, is that you Felix?” Byleths heart dropped. She didn't want to see Felix right now. Not in the state that she was in. Claude opened the door just enough for Felix to see him in just his underwear. 

“It’s halfway into the morning, why haven't you dressed yet?” he said in disgust. Claude smirked a little deviously.

“Oh I was just seeing a little scheme of mine come to fruition. Didn't have time to get dressed just yet. But why are you here? Class is being held a little later today.”

“I want to spar with you before the professor gets back.” Byleth was biting her lip. Claude chuckled.

“Is that so? I wouldn't mind a little warm-up to start my morning.”

“Don't get me confused. I’m only sparring with you because the professor is out. To be honest, she is the only one I ever want to spar with, but you’ve been really annoying lately.” Claude’s face became a little serious.

“How so?” Felix grabbed his sword from its sheath and pointed it at Claude.

“The reason matters not. Do you accept my challenge?” Claude laughed.

“I don't know why you've become so serious, I accept your challenge. But not today. I have something already planned for my morning.” Felix put his sword away and turned his back to him. 

“You have until this Sunday to come to me. If not, I will strike you where you stand.”

“Don't worry, I'll be there.” Felix left the hallway. Claude closed his door and found Byleth sitting on the bed, her face full-blown red. 

“Are you really going to spar with him?” Claude sat on the bed.

“Would that make you unhappy?” Byleth didn't answer. This was not how she thought her morning would go.


End file.
